


Halfway Route

by homurashunkin



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-28
Updated: 2019-04-28
Packaged: 2020-02-09 04:50:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18631180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homurashunkin/pseuds/homurashunkin
Summary: [Asta/Yuno.] pelukan, ciuman, dan sekumpulan afeksi yang telah lama ia idamkan. Alternate Universe. M for scene.





	Halfway Route

 

**©Tabata Yuuki**  
**Out of character. Alternate Universe. PWP.**  
**Asta/Yuno.**

* * *

 

Asta menyesal bangun di pagi itu.

Ia melirik, melihat seseorang yang memunggungi. Punggung putihnya kini dibubuhi bercak merah yang malas ia hitung jumlahnya. Rambut hitam acak-acakan, akibat prosesi tidak suci semalam. Bukan hanya itu, sekarang pihak penatap merasa kekurangan, ingin menambah jatah karena masih kurang puas dengan layanan malam tadi. Tetapi ia keburu sadar diri, ini semua sudah selesai.

"Nghh ... " si pemilik kulit putih menggeliat. Kemudian mendadak berbalik sambil menatap ngantuk.

"Asta?" tanyanya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil ke arah pria yang semalam menggagahinya.

"... pagi, Yuno."

Bagaimana semua ini bisa bermula adalah ketika semalam Asta datang ke tempat Yuno sambil mengeluhkan tentang pacarnya saat ini. Yuno cuma diam mendengarkan pada awalnya, tetapi ia justru menawarkan dirinya tanpa ragu.

_"Lupakan dia malam ini."_

Bukan sekali ini mereka bercinta. Sejak Sekolah Menengah Atas, hal ini adalah sebuah rutinitas. Ketika Asta mempunyai masalah dengan kekasihnya, dia akan lari ke Yuno. Menggunakan tubuhnya sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesal dan hasrat ingin melupakan. Yuno sendiri tidak pernah keberatan, dia rela ditiduri oleh Asta sebanyak apapun yang ia ingin.

"Apa kau sekarang merasa baikan, Asta?"

Dan Asta menyesal detik itu karena sadar bahwa ia hanya memandang Yuno sebagai objek seksual. Dia tidak ingin terlihat memanfaatkan teman sendiri, meski faktanya jauh dari itu. Dia memanfaatkan Yuno, dia—

"Yuno, kau bisa menolakku, kau tahu?"

"Atas alasan apa? Kau tidak perlu khawatir." Yuno mendesak, memeluk Asta begitu erat. Kemudian merasakan aroma lelakinya di sekitar leher. "bukankah kau suka melakukan ini?"

"Tapi, apa kau suka?"

"Asal itu kau, tidak masalah."

"Yuno, aku merasa bersalah telah memanfaatkanmu."

"Aku tidak merasa dimanfaatkan. Aku melakukan ini untukmu, tahu?" Yuno masih mengendus lehernya dengan semangat. Asta juga tidak membenci tindakan Yuno yang satu itu.

"Tapi aku tak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu, 'kan? Aku cuma bisa mengeluh." Asta memejamkan mata, menikmati embusan napas Yuno di lehernya. Dia suka kalau Yuno begini, hanya begini padanya. Ia merasa begitu disayang dan dicinta daripada manusia manapun di dunia.

"Mau kita reka ulang adegan semalam?" tanya Yuno, sedikit mendongak karena ia tengah berada di leher temannya. "Aku cukup suka."

"Yuno ... "

"Karena itu, lupakan saja pacarmu, Asta. Kau hanya harus mengingatku, bukan?"

Seterpuruk apapun Asta dalam menghadapi kekasihnya, hanya Yuno yang selalu ada bersamanya. Dia menolong Asta dari kesedihannya. Ia tak pernah berhenti melakukannya. Yuno memberinya sesuatu yang disebut dengan kenyamanan. 

Yuno sendiri tak mengerti kenapa Asta tidak putus saja dengan pacarnya. Mungkin karena mereka terlanjur saling suka, jadi meski bertengkar, pada akhirnya saling berbaikan satu sama lain. Konyol.

Tangan Asta bergerak turun ke pinggul pemuda berambut hitam, mencari bokong sintal dan merematnya. Yuno melenguh pelan. Ia suka bila Asta menyentuhnya. Ia merasa begitu diinginkan—ia bahagia.

"Enghh ... "

Satu jari menyusup masuk. Sedikit sakit karena Asta tak memakai pelumas apapun. Tapi karena semalam mereka bercinta, analnya sedikit longgar dan memudahkan pergerakan jarinya. Ketika dibuka, sisa sperma semalam yang masih bersarang di lubangnya turut keluar.

"Yuno, maaf harus melakukan ini padamu."

"Kau tidak perlu minta maaf, Asta—ngh." Yuno merasakan jari Asta bergerak intens di dalamnya. Ia terengah, tidak bisa berpikir jernih. Asta akan segera memasukinya lagi. Dia hanya harus menahan diri saat ini.

"Hah ... hah ... "

Asta menindihnya lagi, tangan satunya tak tinggal diam. Ia memainkan salah satu puting kawannya, membuat Yuno mendesah tak karuan di bawahnya.

"A-Asta—hhh."

Asta juga menyukai suara erotis Yuno. Dia menyukai Yuno yang ini; sisi yang hanya ditujukan kepadanya. Dia suka melihat Yuno tak berdaya.

Tak tahan, ia mulai menciumi lehernya, menyesap kuat dan menimpa tanda semalam. Hanya dia yang boleh melakukan ini pada Yuno, 'kan?

"Asta, ja-hnghhh—jarimu."

"Kau mau keluar, hn?"

Yuno tidak menjawab, tapi Asta yakin dia hampir datang karena mulai memejamkan mata. Tak butuh lebih dari tiga menit hingga ia menuntaskan hasratnya. Napas Yuno tersengal, padahal ini belum apa-apa. Mungkin karena ia begitu mencintai Asta. Logika darimana.

"Mhhhh—" Yuno berusaha mengatur napasnya. Tetap saja dia butuh jeda usai pelepasan pertama. Tapi nampaknya Asta tak segan untuk memulai babak utama. Yuno dimasuki begitu saja, membuat pihak submisif mengejang sesaat sebelum berganti dengan lenguhan panjang.

Yuno tidak bisa apa-apa. Ia membiarkan Asta semaunya. Tubuh ini adalah miliknya sejak lama; secara sadar dan sukarela Yuno menyerahkannya.

Yuno begitu mencintainya, sampai-sampai merasa bahwa seluruh semesta adalah musuhnya. Ia ingin egois, mengatakan dengan lantang bahwa Asta hanya miliknya seorang. Tapi nyatanya lidahnya selalu kelu, membiarkan pikirannya sendiri hancur seiring waktu.

_Dia tidaklah lebih dari seorang teman untuk Asta._

"Ah—Asta, pelan-pelan!" Yuno tidak tahan dengan tempo yang diberi. Dia ingin menangis. Semua ini akan cepat berakhir. Ia tidak mau.

"Bukankah kau ada kuliah satu jam lagi? Tentu saja kita harus—ah, cepat."

Yuno tak lagi merasakan dirinya ada di Bumi ketika Asta mengenai titik di dalam tubuhnya. Ia terlonjak kaget hanya untuk mendesah lebih kencang kemudian. Asta bergerak makin liar usai menemukannya, Yuno sudah kepalang tak berdaya.

Ini manis. Ini indah. Ini membuatnya merasa utuh.

Belum sempat Yuno mengondusifkan hatinya, Asta tiba-tiba saja meraup bibirnya. Melumat lidahnya kasar seperti kali pertama. Yuno kewalahan meladeni karena bagian bawahnya sedang dihujam benda tumpul. Ia bingung dengan berbagai macam kenikmatan ini.

Yuno merasakan cairan Asta mengisinya—oh, andai saja dia seorang wanita. Yuno terkadang berpikir bahwa terlahir sebagai lelaki cukup membatasinya. Ia ingin Asta membuahinya, lalu hamil dan membentuk sebuah keluarga. Pikiran yang amat naif. Hal itu tentu saja tidak akan pernah terjadi.

"Hngh—ah." Yuno keluar kedua kalinya, kakinya terasa amat lemas. Asta juga melepaskannya, membuat ia kembali tersadar bahwa dirinya hanya pelarian semata. Asta tidak mencintainya, dia membutuhkannya.

"Asta ... " ia tak ingin semua ini berakhir. Ia menarik lengan Asta dan mendekapnya kuat. Asta tidak memberi respon apapun dan berpikir ini hanya kebiasaan Yuno ketika mereka selesai bercinta. Yah, dia memang sering melakukannya.

"Maaf, apakah sakit?" tanya Asta hati-hati.

Sadarkah Asta dengan apa yang ia tanyakan?

"Tidak, biarkan aku memelukmu sebentar." karena kau pasti akan kembali pada pacar sialanmu itu. Hati Yuno begitu sakit kala mengingatnya.

Yuno tahu bahwa ia tak akan pernah memiliki kesempatan. Maka ia akan memeluk Asta selama mungkin, berniat mengenang memori indah ini hingga nanti.

* * *

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N
> 
> Oke guys ini AstaYuno pertama gw wkkwkwwk Btw banyak yang nanya juga di fb atau wa kenapa gue ngeshipnya AstaYuno bukan YunoAsta.
> 
> Fyi, gw bahkan mikir di chap awal2 kalo emang Yuno kek uq wkkww gue lupa chap berapa pas lord sekke (lol) mau ganggu Asta. Di sana ada Yuno dah nungguin (ngehalangin) dan bilang "kamu gak pantas bersaing dengan Asta."
> 
> MUKANYA DIA ITU LOHHHH KEK UKE NGAMBEK HAHAHHAHAHA #dibuang# kan kesannya kek gaboleh ada yang deket2 Asta selaen dia ... berasa tim protect swami #pan. Lagian juga masnya terindikasi tsundere jadi yah??? #APA.
> 
> Aq ga nolak yunoasta juga si aku mah sekarang jadi shipper sholeha dan toleran sejak nyemplung di sebelah *yha. Mo dibolak-balik ato pair yg rada ga masuk akal pun kek sekkelangris, zoraasta(?), sampe yamizora gw welcome UwU #HINA
> 
> thanks for read
> 
> siluman panda


End file.
